Small Town Girl
by kriscrable
Summary: A story about a girl who meets Jacob when he moves from his small reservation to a small town in PA. What will happen to him when he meets a clumsy shy girl? Read to find out :) Rated T because I'm not sure what will happen, possible changing later
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: this is my first time writing anything soooo...be nice? Thx :) **

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters! As much as I wish I did...;) **

Small Town Girl

Chapter 1

A New Beginning

**KristensPOV**

_Jacob Black. What an odd name. Also odd was the fact that he was coming here, to Bellefonte Middle School which is in fact in the middle of nowhere. Well, besides the big college beside us called Penn State. He's been all anyone can talk about this week because we don't get many transfers after the beginning of the year. The gossip about this kid is pretty laughable. Not the things they say really but how these girls 'get' their information is hilariously funny. "So and so told so and so that somebody told somebody that somebody from his old school said he's super cute!" Wow. I mean seriously?_

_This poor boy didn't even know that he had girls drooling over him when they didn't even know what he looked like. I think they're idiots._

_Everybody's been saying that he lived out on the West Coast somewhere... Well, nobody gives a flying crap about what I say these days unless they think I'm going to start talking about Jacob. And I don't, I'm already so annoyed with his name that I just walk away whenever I hear people start talking about him. I do a lot of walking nowadays._

_He's "Going to start tomorrow!" But the girls in my grade have been saying that all week. I'm beginning to think this guy isn't even real, and if he is he isn't coming._

I shut my notebook and looked at my clock. 9:52 pm. Mom wouldn't mind if Courtney stayed up doing homework till 1 am but if I wanted to write in my Journal till after 9:30, "Oh you don't need to do that its silly."But it isn't silly to me. I write in my Journal (Journal NOT Diary) every day, no matter the time. It shows me what I'd been thinking about that day, probably without even knowing it. "Jacob Black seems like he's never going to come", was my last thought before I drifted off into another one of my dreamless sleeps.

Jacob'sPOV

I was packing to leave from my wonderful home in La Push, WA and move to the boring Borough of Bellefonte. Yeah, it isn't even a town. So stupid. But Dads job transferred him to Penn State University, for who knows why. He'll still work in the Chem building as always which makes me hope that this middle school has loads of Take Your Child To Work Days because I love Chemistry. This trip is gonna suck really bad 'cause Dad doesn't want to leave La Push either. He used to work at the Chem lab in Port Angeles' University and he had buddies up there. The only good thing that's gonna come out of this the shorter drive for Dad to go to work. With another look around my very empty bedroom (only my bed was left) I go into the bathroom and take my last shower in my house. After that, I brush my teeth, pack my toothbrush, toothpaste, and other bathroom items before I plop onto my bed that didn't fit me very well. Actually, this room didn't fit me well. It was very small. I hope my new room won't be this cramped. Tomorrow me and Dad will wake up, get our stuff together, and take a plane across the country to that boring hell-hole. Yay.


	2. Just a Start

**A/N: Well here it is... thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed! I hope I can make it to 7 reviews this chapter! They mean a LOT and they light up my day! Thanks again! -Kris **

- Small Town Girl

Chapter 2

Just a Start

Jacob'sPOV

To start, our trip over was horrific. Turbulence over pretty much every state on the plane ride over. When we got to the tiny airport (not that the airport at La Push is that big either, but still) near Bellefonte there was lots of traffic to even get to the tiny borough, probably because it was rush hour. Not that it could get that rushed here. Well even though this place is boring, I have to hand it to it. It's very pretty. Yes, I did just say pretty. The place had apparently been around for more than 2 centuries but a lot of it was in great shape for its old age.I start school tomorrow.

Kristen'sPOV

As I walk inside the school with a couple of girls who ride my bus (#18) with me I'm feeling pretty out of it. I don't really know why but I can't focus on our conversation, which most likely revolves around Jacob Black. I think I'm glad that I'm out of it. We walk down the hallway where we go our separate ways and sit down against different walls and doors.

I sit down by myself.

I consider myself to be an almost complete loner in the morning, considering I usually don't talk to many people and just read or write in my journal or listen to music on my Kindle Fire. Today I'm reading and listening to music on my kindle so nobody will start talking to me about that dang Jacob kid. I didn't notice all the commotion that was going on around me. When Michell, our guidance councilers son came in and told everyone the exciting news that was the fact that Jacob had finally come.

Jacob'sPOV

As I walk inside Bellefonte Middle School with Dad, I realize that changing schools will probably prove to be one of the hardest things in coming here. As we go inside the main office I see everybody in the room look over at us, probably because they've never seen anyone so tan. It comes with the tribal genes. A tribe which we had to leave. I miss my friends already. Billy is talking to some big secretary lady so I look around. It's really open in here. I think to myself as I turn in circles with my head to look around. I look out one of the windows to the outside of the school and see a boy come in with a woman who must be his mother. They both come into the building and walk towards the guidance councilers office but stop outside of the office when they see me. Huh. Must not get a lot of transfers. Great. I thought. I hoped this kid wasn't the type to spread rumors...but with my luck he was. Dad turned around right then to tell me to take my schedule from the big lady-whose name I hadn't payed enough attention to learn-because she was holding it out for me. She also gave me a map of the school which was huge compared to the tribal school on the rez. I hoped to God I didn't get lost and have to have a lowerclassman show me where to go. That would be really embarrassing. She also gave me my schedule and said "Good luck sweetheart!" Well, I hope everybody here is this nice. The bell rang just then and, not wanting to be too late on my first day, say bye to Dad and wish him luck too. I walk out of the office and immediately see a swarm of kids going into the hallway where I was supposed to find my classroom. Now how am I going to find it? I look at my peers and find myself looking at awed faces. Like they'd been waiting for me. Friggin' creepy. Wasn't gonna find a tour guide in there. Well, the girls at least. I tried to find a guy that didn't look like a dork that would help me find my way around. Nope. Oh well.

I walked up towards a lot of doors and checked their number. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Yes. Crap. This is gonna be real awkward. I don't know weather to knock or not but was spared when the next bell rang. I let out a breath and back away from the door and try to blend in some, which is hard 'cause I'm a lot taller than most people here. Well at least now I would walk in with my classmates. I fruitilessly search for my next class before I remember the map I had in my pocket. Dummy. I find Mr. McManus' Second Period Algebra 1 Class in about a minute. I'm so stinking stupid sometimes.

Class has already started but this time no bell will save me so I walk on in. Every head in the room turns toward me as I enter. And trust me I mean every. And I swear every (maybe exempting one or two I'll admit) female eye widens. And I don't think its my vanity telling me what I want to hear. As I take this in, I'm walking toward the front of the room to the teacher whom I assume to be Mr. McManus I hand him the slip the secretary told me to have every teacher read and sign so that they understood the transfer and Ms. Secretary knew I hadn't missed class. Good thing I had Science with the Homeroom teacher whose class I missed by wandering around looking for it. I hand Mr. McManus the note and watch him read it before he signs it and hands it back to me and points to my seat, a group of all guys. Score one for Jacob.

As the teacher begins his lesson once more after telling me I don't have to write anything down, I hear the room buzz with the whispers it holds. How will I ever make it through the day?


	3. Awkwarddd

**A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! YOU GUYS! 97 VIEWS!? WHAT!? WAY TO MAKE MY LIFE SUPER HAPPY! XD okay enough freaking out, THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH THOUGH! jeez skitofrenic much? (i cant spell...leave me a review and tell me how?;) you guyysssss! Im gonna start replying to your reviews in here soon! i love it when people do that soooo...this thing is long so...shall we get on with it? :P**

Chapter 3

Awkward...

Kristen'sPOV

My life is just really embarrassing sometimes. In Mrs. Rogers class 3rd period tutorial we got Jacob. Of course. As soon as he walked in the door every girl ogles him. He then proceeded to hand Mrs. Rogers his note and have her sign it before he sat down with the two popular guys in our class. The teacher then continues her typing on the computer. About 7min until the bell rings me and my friend always stand by the door. Well, when I walk over today, its no wonder I trip over some stupid chair. I'm so stinking clumsy! But...today someone caught me.

Jacob'sPOV

That first period passed okay I think, but I don't know what to say about third period. It was fine the whole time, with one major weird thing at the end. One girl started to trip over a cart and I rushed over to catch her and put my hands under her back and neck so she didn't hit her head. I felt bad she fell but even more when I saw how embarrassed she was at me catching her. Her cheeks got beet red and she wouldn't look me in the eye as she said "Thank you" in her quiet voice.

**E/N: I'm sorry this is so short guys! Anything you want to see is very possible to happen if you PM me/ review what you want! Ideas wanted! :D I love you guys! 3 and to all my out of the states people...you amaze me! I have no idea how people who live so far away from me could actually care enough to read this! hahaha put my 2 notes together and they're like the size of the chapter :') lol oh well!**


	4. Confusion

After Jacob catching me I tried to avoid him for the next couple weeks. I swear I'm usually not that clumsy. I was blushing like an idiot when I stood back up, he probably thinks I'm stupid and really clumsy.

I started to get scared a while into my avoiding, something was stirring in me. I didn't know what it was yet but it scared me. Like before he came, Jacob had girls swooning over him still. I don't even think he knows they exist...which is probably a good thing for him, considering they are NOT all good girls trying to get him. And that's really all he is to them. Something to go get. To add the the collection. I felt bad for him, but I can't! I don't like him. I don't. He's annoying. I know I'm lying to myself its not him that's annoying, its the people who didn't shut up about him before he came. Was I starting to feel something other than hate towards Jacob?

**A/N: I just wanted to see if anybody has any suggestions they're still taken! If you want anything even a new character just to add in for fun! Please Review! It makes my day to see it! I love you guys! Sorry this chapter is short but I'm having some bad writers block :/ its really exciting to see how many people have seen this! Okay I'm done now :) -Kris**

P.S. do you guys want Jacobs POV next chapter? I think (if you guys want of course) I may have this as a drabble (this was really just a filler chapter :/)


End file.
